The subject technology relates generally to assessing the reliability of online vendors. Assessment of online vendors with regard to their reliability is difficult and a constant challenge for both consumers and the various meta-shopping services that are associated with these vendors. Novice computer users often require assistance in determining whether an online vendor is untrustworthy.